


Summer Love

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [32]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Almost caught in the act, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Frenemies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Up, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rival Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Summer Romance, Swim Team, Swimming Pools, Tennis, Threesome - M/M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "It's only for the summer."





	1. The Clubhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have a new beta! Everyone say hello to _***HolySmokesPete***_! This is their first fic being betaed and if all works out, you may soon see their name at the top with mine along with notes by them! ^-^
> 
> Sooooo I got a lot of flack from my Feisty!Patrick _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ for my **[Poor!Ray](http://archiveofourown.org/series/595468)** series, so to counter it I am introducing my Lucky!Ray series. I am writing two fics for it on my own and one with my Clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_! I hope this makes up for what I did to Ray before...and what I am planning to do to him in a future fic which is gonna get me in lots of trouble. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

It’s only for the summer.”

That’s what Gerard kept telling himself. He had to believe it. He just had to.

”What was that, Gee?”

”Ah, nothing Ray.”

”Okay.”

Gerard lost his breath as Ray went back down on him again. They shouldn’t even be there right now. The club house was for the swim team to use, but they were on break right now. Ray had a key though. Now they were in the curtained off dressing area and Gerard was on his back, half naked with Ray sucking him off.

”I thought you said it was locked?”

”I thought it was too!”

”Well now at least we don’t have to go all the way back to our club house!”

”Yeah we can change here!”

Gerard almost yelped, but Ray quickly put a hand over his mouth. The four members of the tennis club walked in. Gerard was thankful that Ray had closed the curtain earlier. Now though, they were stuck as the boys started to change in the main room and there was no way to sneak out. Gerard looked terrified of getting caught, but Ray looked…

”Uh oh. Ray, don’t you….”

Gerard opened his mouth to cry out as Ray went back down on him, but instead he was met with a mouth full of Ray’s fingers. He sucked hard on them as Ray didn’t stop. He nearly bit them when he felt a cold slick finger slip into his ass. Ray had balls of steel to be doing this when only a flimsy piece of fabric separated them from the tennis members. They were laughing and joking as they changed. Gerard was holding back so much as Ray slipped a third finger inside his mouth, as the second went into Gerard’s opening. So much stimulation was happening that Gerard didn’t know what to think. He felt himself getting ready to erupt as Ray sucked harder on his cock, moving up to his head and pushing in a third finger. With a muffled cry, Gerard came in his mouth. Ray drank it all and then pulled off. He pulled his fingers out of Gerard’s mouth and used them to open his shorts.

”Wait *pant pant* what are you *gasp* Wheeze* doing? Raaaaaaamuph…”

”Bless you!”

”Man Jon, your sneezes could wake the dead!”

”Shut up Spencer, you are just as loud!”

”Alright guys, let’s hurry up, you never know who might come in here.”

”Yeah, Brendon’s right, we don’t even know who opened this place!”

Gerard breathed a sigh of relief that Jon sneezed as he cried out when Ray pushed into him. Now he had Ray’s fingers back in his mouth and Ray was thrusting, making sure to press his cock into Gerard’s prostate. Gerard had tears of ecstasy running down his cheeks.

”Man Ryan, do you eat at all?”

”Yeah, look at that, I can see your hip bones!”

”You idiot, Ryan had mono for a while, he couldn’t keep anything down!” 

”Oh yeah, I forgot.”

Gerard could barely understand what they were talking about as Ray pounded into him. He really hoped they would leave soon.

”Well that’s it, let’s get out of here.”

The shadows of the boys walking away to the door were visible through the curtains. Ray reached out and grabbed Gerard’s cock jerking it as his thrusts became erratic. As the boys moved past, Ray continued to use Gerard to his advantage. Then he started to cum, pressed right against Gerard’s prostate. Just as the door closed, Gerard let out a scream.

”Did you hear that?”

”Yeah, what kind of weird ass bird was that?”

”Sounded like Brendon singing.”

”Fuck you Jon!”

They walked down the stairs and away from the clubhouse, inside both Gerard and Ray were coming down from their orgasms.

”Asshole.”

Gerard hit Ray lightly as Ray pulled out and flopped down next to him. Ray was still fully clothed other than his pants open for his cock and Gerard was almost naked, except for his shirt barely hanging on his shoulders.

”What did I do?”

”You fucked me while the tennis club was changing! Why didn’t you lock the door again?”

”Didn’t think anyone would come in.”

”Well you thought wrong.”

Ray leaned up on his elbow.

”Come on Gee, you know you enjoyed it. Bet you hadn’t cum that hard in a while. Exhibitionism brings out the best in lots of people.”

Gerard had to admit that the idea of being caught was a little exciting.

Ray smiled down at him and kissed him.

”Come on, let’s go get some ice cream.”

Ray stood up and used a towel to wipe his cock off. He then tossed it at Gerard’s crotch and putting his cock away zipped his fly up. Gerard wiped himself off and then looked up at Ray. Ray had opened the window, and was now smoking out of it. He made an imposing figure for a 17 year old. Sometimes Gerard forgot that he was older. He got on his knees and crawled over to Ray.

”Something up Gee?”

Gerard didn’t say anything, he just undid Rays' zipper again and took his cock out. He mouthed at it and then took it in. Ray watched him as he continued to smoke. He ran a hand under Gerard’s chin, feeling his cock against his cheek. He then moved his hand to Gerard’s hair and scrunched it lightly with his fingers. Gerard had his eyes closed as he concentrated on the blow job. Ray finished his cigarette and then patted Gerard’s cheek to get him to open his eyes.

”Let’s move to the bench so I can sit down.”

Gerard nodded and pulled off. Ray walked over to the bench the tennis club was using to change. He sat down and beckoned Gerard with his finger. Gerard went to stand up, but a quick shake of Ray’s head stopped him. He got the message and crawled to him. He licked up the shaft, slowly lavishing it with his tongue, 'til he got to the head. Then he sucked on it lightly as Ray put his hand in his hair again and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Gerard moved to take him fully in his mouth. The only sound around them other than Gerard’s slurping were the birds chirping slipping through the open window near Ray’s head.

* * *

”How did you get here?”

Frank squatted down on his feet looking at the small kitten in front of him. It looked at him and mewed forlornly. He went to pet it, but it backed away. Frank grabbed a blade of grass and waved it at its face. The kitten started to play with it and Frank took the moment to scoop it up. It continued to bat at the plant as Frank stood up holding it. He looked up into the bright afternoon sky and scanned the area.

”It’s getting late you know. You should run along home.”

The kitten mewed at him and he put it down. It scampered off into the field. Frank watched it for a moment and then walked down the path toward the pool area. He stood there looking around. He then heard a noise come from the club house. He climbed the stairs and walked in. He saw Ray on one of the benches and Gerard between his legs. Frank took his hat off since there was no sun in here. He placed it in one of the cubbies and then walked over to them. Ray had cracked his eyes open like he was in the middle of a nice dream.

”Frankie.”

Gerard pulled off his cock, a string of saliva still connecting him to the head.

”No fair Gee.”

”Frankie.”

Frank walked over to them and got down on his knees.

”You promised to share.”

Frank moved over and pushing his hair back a bit, took Ray’s cock in his mouth. His technique was different than Gerard's'. While Gerard used his whole mouth, Frank preferred to just deep throat. Either way the moan that Ray let out told Gerard that he was enjoying it. Gerard just sat mostly naked watching a fully clothed Ray and a fully clothed Frank having a form of sex. He felt unneeded and unwanted. He should go back and get dressed and leave them. Then a hand touched his face. He looked and Saw Ray looking down at him, reading his mind and his body.

”Come up here Gee.”

Gerard obeyed and moved up to where he was. Ray took his in his free arm and held him bringing their lips together. He lavished attention on Gerard’s mouth in coordination of what Frank was doing to his cock. When Ray came and Frank swallowed, Ray had equally swallowed Gerard’s tongue. He pulled away and looked down at Frank. Frank leaned up and Ray pushed Gerard toward him. They kissed for his benefit and his alone. They were enemies now, vying for the same man’s affections…even if it was only for the summer.


	2. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”We’re both virgins.”_
> 
> _”Oh.”_
> 
> _”And we couldn’t decide who went first with you…”_
> 
> _”…so we decided to do it together.”_
> 
> _Now Ray’s grin widened. Two cute boys that wanted him and they were both virgins. He opened his arms and they walked up to him. He leaned in and kissed the older one first. He tasted faintly of cinnamon. He then leaned down and kissed the much shorter and younger one. He tasted like fresh strawberries._
> 
> _”Well then, let’s get started oh and…what were your names again?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy fourth to those that celebrate it...not there there is much reason to with an asshole in charge and fucking up everything that we care about. I don't know why people are shocked that he didn't even acknowledge Pride month, but whatever. He sucks, but you guys are amazing! I can't thank you enough for the love and support you give me all the time! ^-^
> 
> Because of this i gift you with three updates and a new fic! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to _***HolySmokesPete***_ my Alpha Beta. ^-^

_”I like Ray.”_

_”I like Ray too._

_”So what are we going to do?”_

*

*

*

_”You what?”_

_Ray stared at the two boys in front of him._

_”We both like you and we can’t decide who gets you so…”_

_”…we want to share you.”_

_Ray couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought both boys were cute and the idea of having both of them made his mouth water and his cock twitch, but he was still confused._

_:But why me?”_

__

_”We’ve liked you for a long time.”_

_”Why did you never say anything?”_

_Both boys just shrugged._

_”So what’s your answer?”_

_Ray looked at the boys again and smiled._

_”Sure, why not.” ___

____

_”We were hoping you would say that.”_

_They both began to strip. Ray’s eyes got wide. He was glad that the other swim club members had gone home by now. When they were done they stood there shyly covering themselves in various manners. The older one spoke first._

_”We’re both virgins.”_

_”Oh.”_

_”And we couldn’t decide who went first with you…”_

_”…so we decided to do it together.”_

_Now Ray’s grin widened. Two cute boys that wanted him and they were both virgins. He opened his arms and they walked up to him. He leaned in and kissed the older one first. He tasted faintly of cinnamon. He then leaned down and kissed the much shorter and younger one. He tasted like fresh strawberries._

_”Well then, let’s get started oh and…what were your names again?”_

_***Time Stamp: July***_

Ray sat on a bench in the swim team club house smoking. He was relaxing remembering how this crazy summer started. He had taken both Gerard and Frank’s virginity right when school ended and since them he had been getting laid on the regular. Gerard was a little more reserved, but Frank was quite adventurous. They seem to be in a bit of competition with each other too so Ray noticed that Gerard was slowly stepping up his game. Still…there were some things that Frank would do that Gerard never would. Ray smirked as he remembered when he fucked Frank while the pool was filling up and the tennis team thought it was safe to shower outside.

_”Ryan, you’re crazy!”_

_”Why? The pool is being filled so the swim team can’t use it, it’s the perfect time!”_

_Brendon watched Ryan slip off his briefs. He looked away._

_”Oh stop Brendon, we all look the same.”_

_”Yeah but…”_

_Brendon saw that Spencer and Jon were various stages of undress as well. He watched as Ryan moved under the shower head and turned it on. He let out a squeal as the cold water hit him and then watched him relax as it warmed up and cascaded all over his body._

_”Hey Bren.”_

_Brendon snapped out of it as Spencer touched his shoulder._

_”You joining us?”_

_”Oh right yeah of course.”_

_Brendon turned away blushing and started to strip, missing the two small hands hanging onto the lower ledge of the pool._

* * *

_”Fuck.”_

_”Keep it down baby, they’ll hear you.”_

_”Can’t *pant pant* too big.”_

_”Aw no baby you can take it.”_

_Ray gripped Frank’s hips tighter as the water rose to around their calves now. They had finished cleaning the pool and Frank was turning on the water. Ray watched him bent over and his perfect ass on display in his tight gym shorts. Ray couldn’t resist. He walked up behind him and grabbed it._

_”Ray!”_

_”I want you Frankie. Right here, right now.”_

_”Ray we can’t, I mean not in here.”_

_”Why not, no one is around. I wanna see if I can make you cum before the pool fills up.”_

_Ray didn’t wait for Frank to answer him. He picked the boy up and carried him over to the four foot section where they could both stand and hold onto the ledge. He pressed Frank against the wall and pulled out a small bottle of lube._

_”Do you always carry that around with you?”_

_”Since I started fucking you and Gee all the time, hell yeah.”_

_Frank smirked and then gasped as Ray pushed two fingers in at the same time._

_”Easy, not so rough!”_

_”You like it rough Frankie, I know you do. I fucked you hard in the club house last week bent over the bench.”_

_Ray added a third finger and thrusted and stretched him as much as he could with the shorts just pushed aside. Then he pulled his fingers out and revealing his own cock pressed into him._

_”Fuck!”_

_”That’s the idea, Frankie boy.”_

_Ray started fucking Frank as the water rose to their ankles. They were still fucking when they heard the tennis team arrive. Frank begged Ray to stop, but Ray just kept going and whispered for him to be quiet. Now the water was nearly to his ass and over Frank’s, but Ray was still going. He lifted Frank’s leg up making him balance on one and tighten his grip on the ledge. He slid in deeper and pressed against Frank’s prostate. Frank cried out in surprise._

* * *

_”RYAN!”_

_Brendon yelled when Ryan turned the cold water on him when he wasn’t looking. Ryan and the other boys were laughing at him._

_”Man Brendon, you scream like a girl!”_

_”Oh yeah?”_

_Brendon quickly turned Spencer’s water cold and he screamed the same._

_”See! I do not and man, that was sexist!”_

_”Hey, did you guys hear that?”_

_”No what?”_

_”I heard another voice under Spencer’s.”_

_”Shit! It’s the swim team!”_

_”No way, the pool is only three fourths full!”_

_”I know I heard something.”_

_”Let’s get out of here before they see us naked!”_

_Quickly they turned off the water and gathered their clothing heading for the club house to get dressed quickly. Just as the door closed Frank cried out again as he lost his grip on the ledge with Ray brutalizing his prostate. His face lunged into the water and he gasped, pushing himself back out._

_”Close Frankie, so close!”_

_Ray lifted Frank off the pool floor completely since the water was at his chest now and fucked up into him and Frank scrambled to grab the ledge again. He chest was fully pressed into the side and he could feel the tiles on his chest making an indent. Ray growled and bit Frank’s neck as he started cumming and filling Frank up. Frank’s cock being scraped against the side was too much friction and he started to pollute the new pool water with his own cum. Ray leaned heavily against Frank’s back catching his breath._

”Day dreaming again, Ray?”

Ray looked up and saw Frank.”

”Hey Frankie, I was just thinking about you.”

”I can tell.”

Frank smirked as he nudged at Ray’s cock with his foot.

”So help me out with it then.”

”Such a pervert, Ray.”

”I don’t hear either of you complaining.”

Frank was about to get on his knees when he stopped and stood up again, frowning.

”Don’t do that.”

”Do what baby?”

”Mention him.”

”Who?”

”Gerard. Don’t mention him when we are alone.”

”Why not?”

”Cause…I don’t like sharing you with him.”

”Greedy, aren’t you?”

”Yes.”

”Okay, I promise not to mention him anymore as long as you wrap that beautiful mouth of yours around my cock.”

”Gladly.”

* * *

”Ah ah ah, fuck fuck fuck!”

Gerard collapsed back on his bed. He had his hand wrapped around his spent cock and was covered in warm cum. He lifted his hand up and looked at it.

”Look what he turned me into.”

Gerard brought the hand to his lips and flicked his tongue out.

”I was never this perverted before.”

He sighed and sat up. He grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and wiped his hand off with it. He looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time. He had time for a shower. Gerard stood up and stripped his t-shirt and socks off and headed to the bathroom.


	3. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Ray?”
> 
> ”Mmm, yeah baby?”
> 
> ”We only have two more weeks together.”
> 
> ”I know.”
> 
> ”Are you worried?”
> 
> ”Nope.””Really?”
> 
> ”Sure, we’re like soul mates and we will always find each other. If not in this life then definitely the next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So only one more chapter left in this one! It was fun to do something different with a different pairing and I appreciate all the comments & kudos of course! ^-^
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holysmokesPete***_ for her work! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: August***_

”Why do we have to do this again?”

”Cause we are on the swim team and I am captain of it.”

”So?”

”Frank…just shut up and clean.”

”Seems like we just did this.”

”We did, last month.”

Frank stuck his tongue out at Gerard and Ray chuckled.

”Don’t do that... Unless you intend to use it, huh Frankie?”

Frank blushed and went back to scrubbing the pool floor.

*

*

*

Ray was at the far end of the pool, in the 10 foot section. He had finished his area and was laying down and relaxing on the cool concrete. It was the perfect day to clean the pool being over cast. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, there was a Frank on his lap.

”What’s up Frankie?”

”Gerard and I finished our section and now I am bored.”

”Well go play with Gerard then.”

”Gerard is napping, see?”

Frank pointed to a few feet away from them where Gerard was, indeed, laying on the concrete, asleep.

”So what do you want me to do about it?”

”Let’s play a game.”

”Okay.”

Frank got up and helped Ray up. He walked him over to a spot near where Gerard was sleeping.

”Let’s role play.”

”Alright, what are the parts?”

”Gerard is my big brother and you are Gerard’s boyfriend.”

”Okaaaay?”

”And I am the little brother and I am going to seduce you.”

”Right here…next to Gee?”

”You mean next to your boyfriend.”

Ray smirked.

”You really got off having sex that time when the tennis team was around.”

”shut up, I did not, now you want to play with me or not?”

”We have to be quiet then…cause your older brother is sleeping.”

Frank smiled.

”I know how you can keep me quiet then.”

”Oh yeah…how?”

Frank slipped to his knees and pulled Ray’s regulation swim briefs down to reveal his cock. It was already leaking and Frank collected the pre cum with the tip of his tongue.

”Shit, easy Frankie.”

Frank smirked and then swallowed Ray’s cock down. Ray knew the boy was not playing at all. He was going to town on him and using all the tricks to get Ray to make noise. Ray grabbed Frank’s hair so that he was in control and then pumped his cock in and out of the boy’s mouth until he was close.

”Frankie, stop, I want you to ride me.”

Frank pulled off with a line of spit trailing from his lips to the head of Ray’s cock and Ray lost control. He started to cum all over Frank’s face in long spurts. Frank opened his mouth to catch it. That one mental snapshot alone was spank-bank worthy. Ray fell on his ass hard. He looked over and saw that Gerard was still asleep.

”My turn.”

Frank slipped out of his swim suit and a small bottle fell out. Ray looked at it and smirked.

”Did you plan this Frankie?”

”N-No, but you never know with you.”

Frank blushed again, but Ray picked up the bottle.

”Come here baby and show me the beautiful ass of yours. You can clean me off while I prep you.”

Frank nodded and got on all fours again, this time with his ass near Ray’s head. He leaned over and started to lick at Ray’ soft cock cleaning off the cum. Ray shuddered and then flipped the top off the cap. He squirted the lube on his fingers and then ran one around Frank’s opening. He played with the puckered skin for a bit before slowly pushing his finger inside. Frank moaned around Ray’s cock and slipped the head in his mouth sucking on it lightly. Ray could feel himself getting hard again already. He loved being a teenager. He moved his finger in and out of Frank’s ass. He watched Frank’s head move as his cock came to life again. Soon he pressed another one inside the boy and started to search for his prostate. He was grateful that Frank’s mouth was full when he found it, cause the moan would have been much louder without his cock muffling it. Frank tried to pull away from him, but Ray knew he wasn’t stretched enough yet. He pressed and third finger out and started to spread him out making room for his cock. Frank was pressing back now shaking and Ray knew if he had a voice he would be begging. He looked over to see Gerard had rolled a bit so now he was on his side with a contented sigh and look on his face. Then Frank was gone from his fingers and Ray was hissing biting his own tongue as Frank’s slipped his tight body around Ray’s newly hardened cock.

”Fuck, i said easy Frankie.”

”Shhh, you’ll wake up big brother and then our fun will be over.”

Ray’s hand gripped Frank’s hips as he rode him slowly. Ray tried to fuck up into him, but Frank was not having it. He pressed his hands down on the older boy’s stomach and used them to moved himself fully up and down the shaft nearly pulling out each stroke up.

”Oh my fuck Frankie, you are going to be the death of me.”

”Yeah, but what a way to go.”

Frank giggled and then groaned as he found his prostate. He changed his angle so he was hitting it each time. Everything felt so good and over sensitive and Ray was just along for the ride. When they both came it was unexpected and muffled from Ray pulled Frank down into a kiss. They laid in each other’s arms spent as Gerard slept through it all.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Gerard sighed as he got out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and then used the other one to dry his hair. His mom had left a note when he got home from swim practice that she would be home late again. He had to figure out dinner for himself.

”Maybe take out? I haven’t eaten out in a while.”

”Sounds like a good idea to me Gee.”

Gerard jumped back as he entered his room with the towel covering his head. No one was home, but him. He looked and saw Ray on his bed. Gerard started to back out of the room, but then Ray was grabbing him and turning them so Gerard was pushed down on the bed.

”W-What are you doing here Ray? How di y-you get in?”

”Oh Gee, you need to be more careful when you are home alone. I knocked, but no one answered so I tried the door and... Surprise! Well, it opened. Then I saw the note from your mom right there on the hall table so I knew you were alone. I heard the shower going when I came upstairs so I just waited in your room.”

”And what did you w-want?”

”Well…I wanted to talk to you, but you look so good right now, fresh from the shower, all squeaky clean inside and out and I do so love your idea for dinner.”

”M-My idea?”

”Yeah, eating out.”

Before Gerard could say anything else, Ray had him flipped onto his stomach. He pulled the boy up onto his knees and flipped up the towel. He spread Gerard’s ass cheeks and watched as his opening quivered for him.

”What are you d-doing?”

”Like I said... I'm eating out.”

With no more words, Ray dove into Gerard with his tongue. Gerard gasped and clutched the bed sheets below him. His body pushed towards Ray’s mouth as he was expertly handled by Ray’s tongue and lips. He was so engrossed in his ecstasy that he didn’t hear the lube being popped out, but he felt with a slick finger joined Ray’s tongue. Now Gerard was happy that there was no one home, cause he screamed when Ray found his prostate immediately. He bucked and sobbed as Ray kept pressing on it and then slipped another finger in. He fucked him and stretched him out.

”Come on baby, cum for me, scream for me.”

Ray’s tongue and fingers made it hard to disobey him and soon he was shaking and begging.

”Fuck m-me Ray.”

”Not until you cum for me, Gee. Then I’m gonna slam you against the wall and fuck the shit out of you.”

Gerard keened when he heard that. He pressed back hard against Ray’s administrations. He bucked his hips and took panting breaths as he pushed himself closer to his climax and Ray’s promise.

”That’s it baby, you can do it for me.”

Ray pulled his tongue away and pushed in a third finger really working the boy open. He nipped, bit, and licked his ass cheeks and smacked them with his free hand. He gripped and kneaded them pushing up on his knees and pressing his hard on against the soft flesh to show Gerard what he had for him. Gerard groaned feeling Ray’s sizeable clothed cock on his skin. He pressed back one more time and then he was cumming ropes onto his bed. Before he could collapse, Ray pulled his fingers out and picked Gerard up. Gerard wrapped his legs around Ray, but they were tired and he felt weak. He pushed Gerard against the closed door of the bedroom. He unzipped his pants, which revealed no underwear and his cock sprang out. Gerard licked his lips and Ray chuckled.

”Later baby, later I promise.”

Ray used the carefully held lube and squeezed a generous amount on his shaft. He used Gerard’s sweat soaked body to rub it on his cock and then using his strong thighs to hold Gerard up, spread him open and started to push the head of his cock in. Gerard gasped again, but different from before. He was always tight cause Ray was so big and even with stretching and lube it burned and not in a good way. He never understood how people called it a good burn. The tears started to roll down his cheeks and Ray sucked them up with his lips.

”Shhh relax baby, I got you. You’re doing so good. Love watching my big cock disappear inside you inch by inch. Can you feel it? Can you feel how hard I am for you?”

”Y-Yeah Ray, I can, it j-just hurts.”

”Okay baby, it’s half way in now. Almost done.”

Gerard wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him in for a kiss making him press in faster. Ray put his hands on the door as he continued to hold Gerard up with his thighs and kissed him taking in all the painful moans and whimpers. When he was full in, he licked at Gerard’s lips, stained with tears.

”All over baby, now you just tell me when you want me to move.”

Ray leaned in and started to suck on Gerard’s collar bone. The surrealness of the fact that Gerard was completely naked & Ray was fully clothed was not lost on Ray. He did that to Frank too. He didn’t know why he liked it. He didn’t think he was trying to prove anything, but it gave him a bit of a power trip at times. Gerard started to whine a bit so Ray knew that was his cue to move. He started with long slow strokes, like Frank liked to ride him with and then he sped up to the speed that he knew Gerard loved. They were so different and yet they completed each other so well. Ray made it his mission at that moment to close the summer the same way he started it, but with a little bit of a twist.

*

*

*

”Ray?”

”Mmm, yeah baby?”

”We only have two more weeks together.”

”I know.”

Gerard sat up in the bathtub and turned to look at Ray’s face. His broad chest was glistening with the perfumed water they were relaxing in after their intense sex.

”Are you worried?”

”Nope.””Why not, aren’t you gonna miss me…or Frank?”

”Oh I will miss you both, but I don’t believe it is the last time we will see each other.”

”Really?”

”Sure, we’re like soul mates and we will always find each other. If not in this life then definitely the next.”

”But you are only supposed to have one soul mate.”

”Yeah?”

”So which one is it then, me or Frank?”

”Relax Gee, you worry too much.”

Ray pulled Gerard back to his chest and he went willingly. Ray started to cup and pour the warm water over Gerard’s chest and shoulders till he sighed and sank into Ray’s arms once again. Ray knew of Gerard’s fears, but soon they would both understand. Soon they would both see what he did. Soon they would know.


	4. Reflections of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gerard pushed Frank and he pushed back and it became a shoving match that ended up on the floor with laughter and panting._
> 
>  
> 
> _”Best friends on the road to adventure!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _”Forever and ever and nothing will come between us!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _”Never ever!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know I said there was only one chapter left of this one, but I decided to add this filler chapter to give the POV of all the characters. It made sense to me than trying to rush through to the end. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_Pete***_ who will be on vacation for the week. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: The Last Week of August***_

_”I hate the festival.”_

_”Why?”_

_”Cause it means summer is over and we have to go back to school.”_

_”Not this year, though.”_

_”Oh man, you’re right.”_

_”Yeah, after this summer we will be gone and free from this piece of shit town.”_

_”I can’t wait!”_

_”Yeah, nothing exciting ever happens in this place anyway.”_

_”Soon we will be on the road to our new place.”_

_”Yup, the world is our oyster and nothing can stop us.”_

_”What the fuck does that mean, Gee?”_

_”You know…I don’t know, my grandfather used to say that.”_

_Frank laughed and put his arm around Gerard’s shoulder._

_”That what I love about you Gee, the stupid shit that comes out of your mouth sometimes.”_

_Gerard pushed Frank and he pushed back and it became a shoving match that ended up on the floor with laughter and panting._

_”Best friends on the road to adventure!”_

_”Forever and ever and nothing will come between us!”_

_”Never ever!”_

Gerard sat there looking at his costume for the festival.

He thought about the conversation that he and Frank had on his birthday back in April. That was before…

”Ray.”

Gerard sighed. So much changed 'cause of Ray. He didn’t blame the boy, but how was he to know that he and his best friend had been harboring the same crush. They thought they had no secrets from each other, but apparently they were both keeping the same one. Making the decision to share Ray was hard and it took a toll on their friendship. Gerard had watched movies where girls fought over a guy with Frank and they had laughed at the stupidity of their behavior. Now he understood. He picked up the outfit. The senior class had voted to do scenes from Gilbert and Sullivan works and he and Frank had a part in The Mikado as one of the maidens. He, Frank, and…think his name was Ryan, just knew he was on the Tennis team, were performing Three Little Maids From School. Gerard’s characters name was Yum Yum and Frank had Peep Bo. They spent the Spring rehearsing and laughing at the silly lines and names of their characters.

”Is it still funny?”

Gerard gathered up his costume and put it back in the bag. He then headed to find something to try and fill the growing emptiness inside.

* * *

_”So Yum Yum is supposed to marry this Nanki Poo guy?”_

_”I’m just glad that isn’t the scene.”_

_”I don’t think I could keep a straight face.”_

_”Oh shut up Peep Bo.”_

_”Who came up with these dumb as names?”_

_Gerard flopped down on Frank’s bed._

_”Who knows. Let’s just hope we can get through the piece without laughing.”_

_Frank lay down next to him._

_”Are you scared…you know about the fall?”_

_”A little, but I have you. This shit would be worse if I was doing it alone.”_

_”New York is a long way from California you know.”_

_”Yeah I know, but we want to do this right? We said we would get out and see the world and not be another statistic in this town.”_

_”Yeah, and I still want to.”_

_Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand and squeezed it._

_”Good. Now let’s go grab something to eat and get back to our lines.”_

_”Sounds good to me.”_

Frank stood in the changing room and looked out the window. It was lightly drizzling so he couldn’t go swimming like he planned. Swimming always cleared his head. He certainly needed it now. Did Gerard still want to be friends after the summer? Were they still going to New York together? Had Ray changed it all?

”Maybe we were stupid to do this.”

Nothing had ever come between the ten year friendship that he and Gerard had till this. Over the summer they only were together if they had swimming duties or if Ray wanted them. Other than that, they stayed to themselves. It felt weird…wrong…unnatural. Frank thought about the festival and the performance. He was worried. He and Gerard were best friend in the scene. They were supposed to giggle and laugh and…

”Can we even do that now?”

Frank heard the rain start to increase. He saw no lightning and heard no thunder so he walked out of the room. He headed to the pool feeling the rain on his skin. He looked at the water and how the falling water plonked off the water it landed on. He dove in and swam under it looking above and watching nature make art. When he couldn’t hold his breath any longer he broke through the surface. He lay back and floated thinking about the summer. Was there still a future beyond it for them?

* * *

Ray sat in the café drinking his coffee. He looked at his phone.

”One more week.”

He was going to miss his boys and his summer time fun. They were both leaving right after the festival…together.

”Are they still? Did I ruin that?”

Ray wondered about the friendship that he watched slowly dissolving over the summer. He wasn’t sure what to think of it, of the whole thing. He had so much fun with both of them, but never with both of them.

”Maybe that is the answer.”

Ray finished his coffee and then rose formulating a plan to try and save the friendship he nearly destroyed.


	5. The best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”We were fools Gee. We let a boy come between us and our friendship.
> 
> ”Oh Frankie, we have no summer memories together.”
> 
> ”That’s not true Gee, we have many summer memories.”
> 
> ”All we did is fight over Ray and get jealous of each other. What kind of a summer memory is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic has come to an end. I kind of had fun making Ray into this kind of character. Usually you see him as so sweet and angelic, even if he is Topping and this was a nice switch. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_Pete***_ for her work. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Summer Festival***_

The skit was a success. No one would have guessed that Gerard and Frank weren’t best friends up there. It felt…normal. After they took their final bow in costume, they went back to change.

”Glad that’s over.”

”Yeah, these outfits are a bitch to get on or off.”

”Hey, you know how they say women feel when they take their bras off at night?”

”Yeah?”

”I get it now.”

The guys laughed about it, but Gerard had to admit they were right. He slipped the heavy dress and under pieces off and sighed.

”Hey.”

Gerard jumped and turned to see Frank.

”Hey.”

”You did good up there.”

”Thanks, so did you.”

”I forgot a line.”

”Yeah, but it was easy to pick up and just seemed like Peep Bo paused for breath.”

”Thanks for covering for me.”

”Sure.”

Gerard sat down to take his make up off in the mirror. Frank continued to loom behind him.

”So summer's over huh?”

”Yup.”

”Now it’s off to school.”

”Yeah, road trip.”

”Are we still going?”

”Sure, I mean we both need to get to school and it would be dumb to not travel together…wouldn’t it?”

”Yeah it would.”

Frank watched Gerard use the cold cream to wipe his face of the sticky and powdery make up.

”Wanna go check out the rest of the festival?”

”Sure.”

Gerard washed his face and then finished getting dressed. He grabbed his jacket cause the temp dropped since the afternoon and the two headed out of the tent to the main grounds.

* * *

Ray was impressed with the skit. His boys looked really good up there. They looked happy and content and…right. He hoped his plan would work and that they would see what he did. He moved through the festival quietly as he searched for them…not to find them, but to avoid them.

*

*

*

Frank and Gerard had been walking about the festival for about 15 minutes. Frank couldn’t find Ray anywhere. He noted that Gerard was looking around too. As they passed through the food section Frank got a whiff of his favorite fair food. Fried vegetables was something that he looked forward to every year. Gerard and Frank used to share a basket and Frank would eat the ones Gerard didn’t like and the reverse of course. Frank looked over at the booth and gave a small smile remembering the first year.

_”Just try it Gee, you’ll like it!”_

_”Ewww no, I hate sweet potatoes!”_

_”But it tastes different fried!”_

_”Nope, sweet potato tastes like sweet potato which tastes nasty.”_

_”Ugh, fine more for me.”_

_”Fine, I’ll try it if you eat a mushroom.”_

_”Blah, no way Way!”_

__

_”See?”_

_”They taste the same no matter what! This is different!”_

_”Nope, sorry no mushroom no sweet potato.”_

”What are you laughing about?”

Frank came out of his memory to see Gerard looking at him.

”Oh, I was remembering our first festival.”

”Oh…we were fighting over the Tempura.”

”Yeah, the smell brought it back to me.”

”Do you think we can find it in California?”

”Maybe, but it wouldn’t be the same.”

”So we should get some, you know for the memory.”

”Sure, I’m game.”

Gerard gave a small smile and the two got in line.

*

*

*

Ray watched from the shadows as the two friends ate and laughed for the first time all summer together. It made his heart ache, but still feel good. He was doing the right thing.

* * *

”And you screamed so loud I thought we were gonna get kicked out!”

”Oh man, the lifeguard was so pissed at me!”

”Bet he was happy he didn’t see us this year huh?”

”Yeah…ecstatic.”

Gerard gave a low chuckle, but inside he felt weird. They had been talking about past summers and what they did together, but this year…they did nothing. They were too busy spending time with Ray and hating each other.

”Hey Frank?”

”Yeah?”

”What are we doing?”

”Uh, eating fried veggies and reminiscing about the past?”

”Yeah, the past, not this summer, our last summer together. We have no memories of it.”

”Well we were both pretty busy.”

”Right.”

The food started to sit hard in Gerard’s stomach. It didn’t feel right.

”I’ll be back.”

Gerard got up and headed to the facilities. He realized as he walked though that they were portable and that wouldn’t work. Instead he detoured off the path into the woods where he hit his knees and threw up.

* * *

Ray saw Gerard being sick. He wanted to go help him, but he knew he had to hang back. He hoped he made the right choice.

*

*

*

It had been over ten minutes and Gerard hadn’t returned. The basked was still harboring mushrooms and Frank looked at them like he could will them away. He sighed and got up to find Gerard. He passed the tents and the facilities and still didn’t see him. He was headed back when he heard soft sobbing. He turned off the path and into the woods. There was an old cabin there that the kids played around in the daytime, but at night the teenagers were known to use it to make out. Just on the steps he saw Gerard…his best friend sitting there with his head in his hands. He walked over and sat down putting his arm around him. Gerard didn’t say anything he just leaned in and cried more.

”We were fools Gee. We let a boy come between us and our friendship.

”Oh Frankie, we have no summer memories together.”

”That’s not true Gee, we have many summer memories.”

”All we did is fight over Ray and get jealous of each other. What kind of a summer memory is that?”

”The kind where you guys learned how important you were to each other?”

Gerard and Frank looked up and saw Ray standing there.

”Hey, sorry I ditched you guys today, but I wanted to give you guys time to see how important you are to yourselves. You guys are going on the road together, college together, and who knows what other adventures. I was just a summer love for you both, but I will fade away and just be a fond memory…well at least I hope I will be.”

Ray chuckled and Gerard returned it.

”Yeah, you were a good memory…I think for both of us, but it’s mostly separate ones.”

”Well then…let’s make one more together.”

Ray smirked and showed that he had the keys to the cabin. Neither Frank nor Gerard questioned how he got them. They just looked at each other and nodded. They both stood up and Ray opened the door. The two went inside and Ray stepped in last locking the door.

”Well now this seems familiar. Isn’t this how we started the summer too?”

Both boys blushed much to Ray’s delight. They came to him both as virgins and he took their gifts. Now he was being offered one last gift. He walked up to Frank and took his hand. He leaned in and kissed Gerard’s cheek.

”I’m gonna start with Frankie, Gee and you join when you are ready.”

Gerard nodded and watched as Ray led Frank to the bed. Ray undid his pants and sat down. Frank got on his knees crawling between his legs and began to suck his cock. Gerard watched his best friend lavishing full attention to Ray’s sizable cock. He licked his lips at the sight. He thought about what Ray said and decided to watch a bit longer. He found a chair and settled in it taking in everything before him.

* * *

Frank wasn’t sure what to think. He had done this in front of Gerard before, but that was to show him up. Now he wanted to show him something else.

”Mmmm baby, you have such a wonderful mouth. Why don’t you go show Gee what it can do.”

Frank pulled off and looked at Ray. His mouth stretched and glistening with is spit. He looked over at Gerard who’s eyes were heavy lidded with lust.

”Yeah.”

Frank crawled over to where his best friend was. He reached up and undid his pants. Gerard lifted his hips up in a trance as Frank pulled his pants down to his thighs. He looked up again at Gerard to make sure this was okay and then he plunged his mouth down over his cock.

”Shit.”

”Good isn’t he Gee? All summer long I have had those wonderful lips wrapped around my cock cause I was selfish, but now I don’t have to be anymore. I can share him with you.”

Ray got up and walked over to where they were. He kneeled behind Frank and pulled his pants off causing him to tighten up on Gerard’s shaft. He eased them off fully along with his underwear. Ray pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers.

”Gonna open you up now baby, and you’re gonna keep sucking his cock while I fuck you.”

Frank moaned around Gerard’s shaft causing Gerard to push his hands in Frank’s hair and grip it tightly.

”No hands Gee, don’t make me tie you up.”

Gerard moaned at that, but let go. Ray wasted no more time and pushed his fingers inside Frank. He pumped them in and out stretching them and his opening out. Then he slicked up his cock and pressed in. As soon as he was in Frank clamped down on Gerard’s cock causing him to grip the chair tightly to avoid disobeying Ray again. Ray gripped Frank’s hips and started to fuck him hard. He did this on purpose cause he had more plans for these two before the end of the night.

*

*

*

”Fuck Gee, more, oh please, more!”

Ray was pleased that his little plan had gone better than he anticipated. He had Frank on his knees on the bed face in the pillow. Gerard was behind him eating him out, his face dripping with Ray’s cum from when he fucked Frank before. Then after the two worked to get him hard again, he ordered that and was now fucking Gerard from behind. He pushed Gerard face further into Frank’s ass making them both moan loudly. He wondered if the festival was even still going on as he had lost track of time now. He didn’t care though, this was his moment and he wanted it to last. He also wanted to see his two boys fuck each other. For that he had a special plan.

*

*

*

Ray was in the bathroom and Gerard and Frank were in the bed still trying to catch their breath. They both had mind blowing orgasms between getting fucked, sucked, and being rimmed. They were still confused though as to why Ray had gotten dressed…well he didn’t exactly take his clothes off, but he had closed his pants up. He was taking a while in the bathroom so the boys started to drift off when they heard him return.

”Look at you two, all fucked out on my cock huh? Shame cause I wanted to see you two go at it, but luckily I made a special purchase, a gift for the two of you for being such good boys to me this summer.”

Frank and Gerard sat up to see a bag in Ray’s hand. He tossed it to them. Gerard caught it and looked inside.

”Oh…”

Frank grabbed the bag and reached in.

”Uh…”

He pulled out a double headed dildo.

”You want us to…”

”…with each other?”

Ray was delighted they finished each other’s thoughts.

”Yes.”

He pulled the chair that Gerard was sitting in up close to the bed.

”There is a fresh bottle of lube in there. Give it to me.”

Gerard reached in and took it out handing it to the older boy.

”Now present me with your asses.”

It was if they were in a trance again. Frank and Gerard both turned around and backed up to the end of the bed. Ray opening the bottle to pour it down each of their ass cracks, making them shiver. He then dropped the bottle to the side and ran his fingers up and down till he got to their entrances. He pressed his fingers in and began simultaneously fucking them. The boys groaned and pushed back on his hands and Ray chuckled darkly.

”Look at you two, so greedy for something up your ass. Well don’t worry cause I am going to take care of that for you. Now face each other and put the dildo between you.”

They both reluctantly pulled away from him and did as they were told. Gerard looked down at the monster. It wasn’t as thick as Ray, but it seemed longer. He swallowed and then looked at Frank. Who seemed to be studying it too.

”Don’t worry babies, it will fit. Now Frankie, pick up his end and push it inside Gee.”

Frank grabbed the lube and slicked up the phallic symbol.

”Lean back on your elbows Gee and lift your hips a bit.”

Gerard obeyed and Frank lined up the head with is opening. He then started to push it in. Gerard’s eyes slipped closed as he was penetrated with the plastic cock. His head tipped back as he felt it go further into him and he groaned.

”Stop now Frankie. Gee on your back for a moment.”

Gerard slipped his elbows out from under his body and his the mattress.

”Now Frankie, climb on Gee and slip the other side in you.”

Frank grabbed the lube again and lathered the exposed side. He then lifted his leg over so that he was straddling Gerard and sunk slowly down on the head. As he did he saw it was pushing further into Gerard. He grabbed at it to still it as he sank further down. before he could take it all in though Ray spoke again.

”Gee pushed back up on your elbows again so that you and Frankie are sitting facing each other.”

Gerard tried, but couldn’t get the leverage. Frank grabbed his arm and pulled back carefully. They both moaned as they got into the position that Ray wanted them in. They were facing each other partially sitting up with the dildo sunk into each of them.

”Now fuck yourselves.”

Frank looked at Gerard who looked thoroughly debauched by now as he pulled his hips back and then pushed forward. Gerard mirrored the same movements and soon they found a rhythm that was working for them. Ray watched as their previously soft cocks were now getting hard again. They both had their hands behind them as they lifted their hip and pressing their groins into each other. Eyes closed, heads back, mouths in obscene O shapes. Ray pulled out his cock and started to jack off to the scene before him. He noticed that Gerard’s arms started to give out and Frank reached out and pulled them both together. Now you couldn’t even see the dildo buried in their asses as they closed the gap holding each other and kissing making small rocking motions and mewing noises of pleasure.

”Fuck yeah.”

Ray pulled out his phone and took pictures of his two boys of summer. They were so beautiful like this. He would never have anything like this in his lifetime and he wanted to savor the moment. Their cocks were rubbing together and they were both seeking the friction panting into each other’s mouths. Ray could see that they were both close. As if a mutual agreement was made, they both moved their hands between them and grabbed each other’s cocks. They continued to kiss as the jacked each other off. Ray stood up and closed the gap between the chair and the bed. As they started to cum so did he striping their faces and watching them share the cum between their covered lips. Then Frank pulled away and took Ray’s cock in his mouth milking him dry. He then pulled Gerard into a kiss and shared what he had in his mouth. They both fell to the side panting in ecstasy as their bodies gave way and the dildo slowly slipped out. Ray watched them come down from their third orgasm tonight each. He then saw them both pass out. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

*

*

*

The birds chirping is what woke Gerard up. He silently cursed that he had forgotten to close his window last night again. He got up to use the bathroom and found a wall instead of a door. He rubbed his eyes opening them wider.

”Oh.”

He wasn’t home. He was in a cabin in the woods behind the school where the festival took place just a few feet from them. He turned himself around and found the bathroom. After pissing he walked out and looked around. Frank was naked asleep on the bed. Ray was nowhere to be found. He saw a note on the table. Gerard padded over and picked it up.

_”Hey Boys,_

_”Last night was great and I enjoyed the show you put on for me. Have fun on your trip and maybe we will meet again someday.”_

_Ray._

_P.S. You can keep the dildo.”_

Gerard saw that the dildo was on the table too, cleaned off.

”What time is it?”

”Early I think. Fucking bird woke me up.”

”You forgot to close your window again Gee.”

”Frankie, we aren’t at my house.”

Frank opened his eyes and looked around.

”Oh, right, is Ray here?”

”No, he’s gone. He left a note.”

Gerard handed Frank the note and watched him read it.

”So that’s it huh.”

”Yeah, that’s it.”

Frank started to moved and groaned.

”Fuck, my back.”

Gerard went into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of pain killer in the medicine cabinet. He got a cup of water too.

”Here Frankie, take this.”

”How are you not in pain?”

”I got used to it over the summer I guess.”

”Did Ray always fuck you hard?”

”Yeah, I guess it was our thing. He used to fuck your mouth a lot huh?”

”Yeah, I like it.”

”You are pretty good at it too if I remember.”

Frank blushed a bit and Gerard smiled.

”So now what?”

”Well I guess we get dressed, go home, and figure out our trip.”

”Sounds like a plan to me.”

The two boys gathered their clothing and dressed quietly. When they were done they slipped on their shoes.

”So do we keep it?”

Frank picked up the dildo.

”Sure, why not. Souvenir from our last summer.”

”So do you think we will ever use it again?”

”That’s a distinct possibility.”

Frank laughed and tossed it in the bag. He then took Gerard’s hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

”Love you Gee.”

”Love you too Frankie.”

They left the cabin hand in hand with their memories of their summer love fresh in their minds and hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, and just general questions and amusement, feel free to follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^


End file.
